


Forgiveness

by cedes_92150



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Sleepy Hollow (TV), Taken TV, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: AU, Blindspot - Freeform, Explicut Sex, F/M, FBI, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Hollow - Freeform, Some violence-explosions and gunsfire, Taken TV series, Violence, cross-over, inapproriate relations-possibly, mature language, the good place - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150
Summary: Stand-alone, and some cross-over, between Blindspot,Taken, Sleepy Hollow, FBI, The Good Place.We'll probably add more, later. We marked the Chapters withAdult language or Explicit Sex or both, as such
Relationships: Brian Mills/Asha Flynn, Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Jane D Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha"Zapata/Edgar Reade, Santana/John
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. "Maria Olivia Zapata Zapata, a sus ordenes" (REPATA)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts), [dancergrl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancergrl1/gifts), [misswritingobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [JuliaWithAJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaWithAJ/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [girlwithtoomanyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithtoomanyships/gifts), [snookolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snookolive/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts).



> One Sunday, Natasha Zapata gets a call from one of her brothers, Marco: “Mamá  
> wants to meet you and Edgar at mi Tio’s restaurant tomorrow, at 4pm You’ll go?
> 
> “Marcito…I don’t know…”
> 
> “She’s clean, Hermana. I checked it out: 6 months sober. She goes to meetings  
> every day. She made amends to me and Emmanuel…you are the last one, since…  
> since Papi.”
> 
> “I’ll think about it, Cheto. ‘Stas bien, tu y Manny?”  
> (How are you and Manny)
> 
> “Si, por lo tanto”. (As well as can be)
> 
> “OK…cuidate bien…te amo”  
> (Take care of yourself…I love you)
> 
> Her brother echoes her sentiment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blindspot fic (stand-alone)
> 
> One Sunday, Natasha Zapata gets a call from one of her  
> brothers, Marco: “Mamá wants to meet you and Edgar at mi Tio's  
> restaurant tomorrow, at 4pm You’ll go?
> 
> “Marcito…I don’t know…”
> 
> “She’s clean, Hermana. I checked it out: 6 months sober. She goes  
> to meetings every day. She made amends to me and Emmanuel…you  
> are the last one, since…since Papi.”
> 
> “I’ll think about it, Cheto. ‘Stas bien, tu y Manny?”  
> (How are you and Manny)
> 
> “Si, por lo tanto”. (As well as can be)
> 
> “OK…cuidate bien…te amo”  
> (Take care of yourself…I love you)
> 
> Her brother echoes her sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata's Mother, now 6 months sober, seeks a chance for  
> redemption. Tasha and Edgar meet with her, hear her out

She agonizes over whether to meet with her Mother all night. She doesn’t finalize her decision  
until noon, when she tells her partner, Reade of the phone conversation with Marco. Reade says that  
he’ll support any decision that she makes; it may be better to put the past to rest, once and for all. These  
unresolved issues with her Mother may well color the rest of their lives unless she at least confronts them.

At two, they shower and dress, drive over to Tasha’s family’s mid-town eatery, one of the area’s most  
popular. Zapata’s nervousness increases by the moment; before she can bolt, Edgar calms her with gentle  
kisses and caresses, whispered endearments. At one minute before 4pm, the agreed upon meeting time,  
woman bearing a striking resemblance to Tasha comes through the door. She stops at the front counter,  
exchanging kisses with a pretty younger cousin of Tasha’s, who points her in their direction.

The woman takes a step, hesitates, then gathers herself, squares her shoulders, and continues on.  
“Natasha. Mi Natashita.”

Zapata says simply, “Mami”.

Ever the gentleman, Reade sands, pulls out chair. He nods in response to her nod of thanks. Tasha’s mother  
holds her hand out to Reade: Maria Olivia Zapata Zapata, a sus ordenes.” (Her name, at your service).

“Tanto gusto a conercerla-Edgardo”. (Such a pleasure to meet you).

Le agradesco mucho por la manera en que ha cuidado a mi hija. Lastima que la falle cuando tuve la  
oportunidad a hacerla.” (I appreciate so much the way you’ve cared for my Daughter, Edgardo. It’s a shame  
that when I had the opportunity to do that same, I failed her).

“Marco explained that you are in rehab now, Señora. Six months, he said…That’s wonderful, isn’t it, Baby?”

Tasha says nothing. Regards her Mother with eyes brimming with tears, sadness, doubt, and regret. “Thank  
you, my Son. When I first learned that the two of you are together, I said some horrible, vile, despicable things  
about you, and your race.

‘It’s fine oiga. Don’t worry about that.”

“My dependence on alcohol, on street drugs, clouded my faculties, turned me into the monster  
that Natasha had to endure and survive as a child. I don’t deserve her forgiveness, or that of her brothers.  
Because of my weakness, when their father left the home, I let a demon OUT OF ME, and into their lives…  
Emmanuel was barely born. Thank God he doesn’t remember any of it, and Marco very little. My precious Niña,  
who I should have protected, I vilified, accused, and…too many other unspeakable crimes to say. Natashaita: te  
pido un million de disculpas. Yo se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Ojala que me das la oportunidad to  
mostrarte que he cambiado,peroaun soy drogadicta y alcolica. Soy pecadora, y soy dispuesta a trabajar cada dia  
a conseguir tu lmisericordia.”

(I’m owe you one million for forgiveness. I know that I don’t have the right to ask anything of you. I  
hope that you will give me the opportunity to show you that I have changed, but I am a drug addict and an  
alcoholic. I’m a sinner, and ready to work every day to arn your mercy)

Tasha speaks at last. “It’s good that you have turned your life around. I’m happy for you. I’m not  
ready to do any of those things you mentioned: forgive, be merciful, any of it. I’m anticipating many more  
months of you proving to me that you deserve any consideration AT ALL from us-I’m including Reade, and our  
baby. Do you understand?”

Her Mother answers quietly “I do. May I have a picture of the baby?”  
Reade takes a 5 x 8 photo from his jacket, hands it over.

“Evaristo Edgardo Reade Zapata”, Tasha injects proudly, despite herself

.

“O…que Lindo Mi Nieto!”Tan grande! El tiene tus ojos, Edgardo…gracias, mil gracias!” (How handsome  
my grandson! He’s big! He has your eyes, Edgar...thank you...one thousand thank yous)

“Thank you both for coming. Your uncle allows me to work her, as part of my rehab. I hope that we can  
met again, find away back to each other. Edgardo.”

She holds out her arms, embraces and kisses Reade with a relish that is obviously genuine. Tasha, having  
softened during the meeting, allows herself to be hugged and kissed as well.

They part, agreeing to meet the next week, at a time TBA.


	2. How Many Times have we found Each Other? At Least 800 times (The Good Place)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Good Place Drabble-Eleanor and Chidi
> 
> Adult language

"Oh, MAN! THIS again!? I'm SO FORKIN' _OVER_ this re-boot shirt! I MEAN IT, CHIDI!"

"I am just as tired as you, trust me on that...we don't have too many choices, except the re-boot. Unless  
you see something that I don't ", Chidi reasons.

"I can't lose you Chidi...not even temporarily. You make me want to do the work that a person like me has  
to do to be a better me. I had it down perfectly-hiding from myself, in a perfectly-constructed disguise-  
perfectly constructed to NOT SEE ME...because what I saw, I didn't like. I like me now.

"We've beaten the odds, time and time again, Eleanor. Whose to say..."

'Whose to say that we won't roll snake eyes this time. I don' t wanna risk it! We'll find another way!  
Don't we always?"

"C'mere...whatever happens, I'll the way back to you. We were meant be to. Nothing can stop us-Not Sean,  
not all of the Bad Place Demons. I plan to be here for the next 10,000 years-that's how long I'll be banging  
you the whole time."

"Tell ya what, Sigmund Nerd: if we make it back from this re-boot, I'll even list ANAL on the menu."

"Hot Diggity Dog!"


	3. I Love and Miss You...So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is lonely, and alone...her deceased husband gives  
> her a firm talking to

Maggie Bell. Her husband's senseless death three years ago now still smarts. A date here.  
A date there. never lasting for long; a few weeks. A month or two at most. The one constant is  
O.A. He is always there: encouraging, comforting. Only now, he's "taken". He has a striking Egyptian-  
American beauty he's dating, who is brilliant, exciting, and seems to be just O.A.'s 'size'.

"It's time, Maggie. You have to stop using me as an excuse not to live life." One thing about Jason:  
he was always direct.

'"'m living," Maggie protests, weakly. "I've dated..."

"Don't do that babe".

"What? Don't do WHAT?"

"You're setting off my bull-shit meter. You know that one of my mandates is to sniff out bull-shit, whenever  
and wherever it may occur, and call it."

"Right. What do I do? Tell me-and do not mention O.A. My "involved" partner."

"You're always so impatient. Wait awhile-trust me."

"I always trust you...trusted you...I miss you so much".

"I know, babe. I know".

[This could be the saddest dusk I've ever seen  
Turn to a miracle, high-alive  
My mind is racing, as it always will  
My hands tired, my heart aches  
I'm half a world away here  
And I had sworn to go it alone, hold it along  
And haul it along and hold it  
Go it alone 'n hold it along  
Hold]


	4. Tell Me It's Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha needs lots of assurance from Reade regarding  
> the scheduled meeting with her neglectful Mother

She paces. Through the living room...down the hall...navigates the master bedroom, then the adjoining  
nursery...their baby sleeps peacefully, and so she goes back down the hall...around the conjoined kitchen  
and dining room...retraces her steps top the living room. Reade suggests that she sit down and reluctantly  
she does. Less than five minutes later, she's up and starting out of the room when Reade corals with an  
arm about the waist, gently guiding her onto his lap. "Hola" She gives him a weak smile, but he'll take it.

"Together...deeeepbreath...TOGETHER...innnnnnnn.....ouuuuut; again: innnnnnnn....ouuuuut...; once more: innnnnnnn..."  
Moment by moment, Tasha Zapata gets control of herself, until she's breathing normally. She sags against his chest,  
snuggling her head under his chin. "I'm terrified Reade...but with you there with me...I'll be okay."

"How long since you last saw her?"

"Has to be...ten years?...at least, if not more. She was strung out, demanded money. I was a rookie, making beat cop  
pay...I was gambling then, in the clubs seven nights a week...I had lunch money for the week, and was gonna borrow  
some cash from Andy, my TO...you should've SEEN HER...she flew at me, embarrassed the fuck out of me, right there  
in front of the precinct...I told the other patrol cops that she was some rando street person. Mi propio Mamá "(my own  
Mother)...

"Based on what you've told me about some of her antics, no one could blame you."

"It's true that she was a shit Mother, but we're issued only one. And our Daughter shouldn't be deprived of meeting her  
Abuela. I'll hear her out. Let's get showered and dressed, get the baby ready."


End file.
